In the present optical fiber communication systems, particularly in the field of access network, as the demands on high-definition videos, ultra-clear videos and other services are increased continuously, the bandwidth, provided by Ethernet Passive Optical Network (EPON, for short), Gigabit Passive Optical Network (GPON, for short) and other techniques applied in the field of access network currently, can not meet the demands of clients gradually.